Jelsa
by Alinyap
Summary: It isn't much but I think I did pretty good!
1. Who is Jack Frost?

**Hey guys just before you read this I'm just going to say that I will try to write my best paragraphs and that i will be taking a break around Christmas anyway happy reading!**

"C'mon Elsa you can't stay in bed forever you've got royal things to do!" I heard my sister shout from the other side of my door.

"Just wait" I shouted back at her" I'll come out in five minutes."

"No you wont" she shouted back " you said that five minutes ago!"

"Well what's so important?" I asked her sitting up and putting on my ice gown.

"I just told you, you need to do you're royal duties" she called again. She didn't bother to say anything else because she just busted right into the room.

"Did you need to break through my door?" I asked her sarcastically. I knew she liked to do crazy things.

"Well I'm sorry but I also needed to tell you about the book I found in mom and dad's bedroom."

"What!"I shouted at her " I told you,you shouldn't go in there!"

"But I heard the maids talking about this cool book in mom and dad's room and I really wanted to read it so I just got it.I'm sorry!"

"Ok, ok then lets see this 'cool' book."

"I already read it you can read it if you like!"

"Thanks Anna"I said to her as she left the room. I needed to get to the study anyway so I made my way through the cream coloured halls of the palace. I read the book on my way it was about some guy named Jack Frost."Hmm strange name." I thought to myself. I opened the study doors with my eyes glued to the book."Oh wow he's got ice powers too!"I nearly screamed it so I wasn't surprised when a maid came through the door of the study.

"Are you OK my lady?"She said in a worried voice.

" Oh! No i'm fine"I replied just continuing to read my book."Aaah Jack Frost I wish he was real because everyone in the kingdom has a partner and I don't"I said to myself"But anyway I need to continue planning the swap fest"Suddenly I heard something get hurt outside. I looked but I couldn't see anything. Then I decided to run outside with the book pressed against my chest.I heard a groaning sound and saw some blue liquid spill onto the ground it was strange as if it was coming out of something I couldn't see. I closed my eyes and touched something, it felt like... a hoodie? I opened one eye to see a man or was it a boy he looked like he was in his early twenties but as I looked closer he seemed to look like the guy on the cover of my book. I stopped and blinked as many times as I could it seemed he had patched himself up and stopped the bleeding. As I looked at him more I saw his beautiful silky hair swish in the cold wind and his hoodie was covered in frost. Suddenly I began to get weak I fell to the ground and suddenly I felt someone pick me up and carry me to my bedroom he seemed to be lay me down the book next to me. I woke up slowly turning my head to see the one the only Jack Frost reading the book that was written about him.

"Ha ha!Everything it says in here isn't real!"He shouted obviosly not noticing that I wasn't asleep.

"Um excuse me?But may I ask who are you?"

"what you don't recognise me?"He said as if I knew

"Um not really"I said realising that I was sounding stupider than i'd hoped.

"Well my lady" he said regally "My name is Jack Frost"

All I could do was gasp and think I was gonna pass out again."wait I know about the whole 'only if you believe in me will you be able to see me'so do you think Anna will believe in you?"

"Well if she's read my book then probably."

"great I need to show her right away!"

"woah, woah there I'm YOUR gaurdian not hers if you want me too meet her then you need to come with me."

"Well I AM going to come with you're MY gaurdian then how long have you been watching me?"

"Since North,Santa, told me one of us had to be you're gaurdian I immeadiately said yes!"

"But why me? Why not... a normal person"

"because you have ice powers and I have ice powers I thought that we were just perfect for each other."

"Since I was a baby?Well now you're creepy gotta add you to my list of creepy people"

"wait can I stay?"

"OK then fine"


	2. Silly you don't really have powers!

**Hey guys just before you read this I'm just going to say that I will try to write my best paragraphs and that i will be taking a break around Christmas anyway happy reading!**

"C'mon Elsa you can't stay in bed forever you've got royal things to do!" I heard my sister shout from the other side of my door.

"Just wait" I shouted back at her" I'll come out in five minutes."

"No you wont" she shouted back " you said that five minutes ago!"

"Well what's so important?" I asked her sitting up and putting on my ice gown.

"I just told you, you need to do you're royal duties" she called again. She didn't bother to say anything else because she just busted right into the room.

"Did you need to break through my door?" I asked her sarcastically. I knew she liked to do crazy things.

"Well I'm sorry but I also needed to tell you about the book I found in mom and dad's bedroom."

"What!"I shouted at her " I told you,you shouldn't go in there!"

"But I heard the maids talking about this cool book in mom and dad's room and I really wanted to read it so I just got it.I'm sorry!"

"Ok, ok then lets see this 'cool' book."

"I already read it you can read it if you like!"

"Thanks Anna"I said to her as she left the room. I needed to get to the study anyway so I made my way through the cream coloured halls of the palace. I read the book on my way it was about some guy named Jack Frost."Hmm strange name." I thought to myself. I opened the study doors with my eyes glued to the book."Oh wow he's got ice powers too!"I nearly screamed it so I wasn't surprised when a maid came through the door of the study.

"Are you OK my lady?"She said in a worried voice.

" Oh! No i'm fine"I replied just continuing to read my book."Aaah Jack Frost I wish he was real because everyone in the kingdom has a partner and I don't"I said to myself"But anyway I need to continue planning the swap fest"Suddenly I heard something get hurt outside. I looked but I couldn't see anything. Then I decided to run outside with the book pressed against my chest.I heard a groaning sound and saw some blue liquid spill onto the ground it was strange as if it was coming out of something I couldn't see. I closed my eyes and touched something, it felt like... a hoodie? I opened one eye to see a man or was it a boy he looked like he was in his early twenties but as I looked closer he seemed to look like the guy on the cover of my book. I stopped and blinked as many times as I could it seemed he had patched himself up and stopped the bleeding. As I looked at him more I saw his beautiful silky hair swish in the cold wind and his hoodie was covered in frost. Suddenly I began to get weak I fell to the ground and suddenly I felt someone pick me up and carry me to my bedroom he seemed to be lay me down the book next to me. I woke up slowly turning my head to see the one the only Jack Frost reading the book that was written about him.

"Ha ha!Everything it says in here isn't real!"He shouted obviosly not noticing that I wasn't asleep.

"Um excuse me?But may I ask who are you?"

"what you don't recognise me?"He said as if I knew

"Um not really"I said realising that I was sounding stupider than i'd hoped.

"Well my lady" he said regally "My name is Jack Frost"

All I could do was gasp and think I was gonna pass out again."wait I know about the whole 'only if you believe in me will you be able to see me'so do you think Anna will believe in you?"

"Well if she's read my book then probably."

"great I need to show her right away!"

"woah, woah there I'm YOUR gaurdian not hers if you want me too meet her then you need to come with me."

"Well I AM going to come with you're MY gaurdian then how long have you been watching me?"

"Since North,Santa, told me one of us had to be you're gaurdian I immeadiately said yes!"

"But why me? Why not... a normal person"

"because you have ice powers and I have ice powers I thought that we were just perfect for each other."

"Since I was a baby?Well now you're creepy gotta add you to my list of creepy people"

"wait can I stay?"

"OK then fine"


End file.
